L'amour d'un fils pour sa mère
by Wardstone Chronicles
Summary: "Voyons l'amour d'un fils pour sa mère dans son plus bel exemple, pour protéger sa propre vie."


Auteur: Pouetoline

Titre: L'amour d'un fils pour sa mère.

Personnages: Bellatrix Lestrange, Ronald Weasley et Molly Weasley

Résumé: _**"Voyons l'amour d'un fils pour sa mère dans son plus bel exemple, pour protéger sa propre vie."**_

**L'amour d'un fils pour sa mère.**

L'attention de beaucoup de monde était dirigée vers le combat principal de cette grande bataille, le combat entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort.

Beaucoup de monde était présent, Mc Gonagale avait brisé les barrières anti-transplanage afin que ceux qui veulaient aider puissent venir, et beaucoup de monde avait répondu à l'appel souhaitant tous aider à libérer le monde sorcier de l'emprise des ténébres.

Cependant les mangemorts étaient encore actifs, notamment Bellatrix Lestranges qui venait tout juste d'achever un élève de Gryffondor d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir de sa cravate, un petit blond que quelqu'un , qu'elle avait tué, avait appelé Colin...

Les élèves de Gryffondor étaient ses préférés, elle aimait les tuer. Ils étaient jeunes, insouciants et complètement idiots de croire qu'ils pouvaient quelque chose contre elle.

"Tiens un rouquin" se dit elle, peut être un Weasley ? Elle s'approcha et trouva Ronald Weasley et sa mère qui allaient s'élancer dans un nouveau combat. Bellatrix lança un sortilège de désarmement sur Molly Weasley puis un d'attraction. Elle la tenait dorénavant collée contre elle, sa baguette contre sa gorge.

_**"Laissez ma mère tranquille !**_

_**- Pourquoi ?"**_

Ron compris rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas raisonner la femme et que c'était trop risqué de lui lancer un sortilège, elle pourrait se protéger avec le corps de sa mère.

_**" Vas y Ron, ne t'occupe pas de moi.**_

_**- Oui, vas y Ronny chéri, attaques moi et tues ta mère."**_

La sorcière brune éclata d'un rire hystérique, une lueur de folie était toujours présente dans son regard. Ron paniqua, ne sachant absolument pas comment s'en sortir. Bellatrix vit cette hésitation et décida d'en jouer.

_**" IMPERO!"**_

Les yeux de Molly devinrent vitreux et son visage sans expression.

_**"Voyons l'amour d'un fils pour sa mère dans son plus bel exemple, pour protéger sa propre vie."**_

Molly commença à envoyer des sorts contre son propre fils, mais bien sur elle était contrôlée par l'imperium et Ron ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il se contentait d'esquiver les sorts sans en renvoyer à sa mère, Bellatrix se protégeant toujours habillement avec le corps de Molly.

Ron trébucha et tomba par terre, l'herbe devenue glissante à cause de tout le sang accumulé dessus n'aidait pas pour la stabilité. Bellatrix en profita par le biais de Molly pour lui lancer un Doloris. Malgré l'impero, une larme roula sur la joue de Molly, qui voyait sans pouvoir réagir son fils se prendre un Doloris de sa propre baguette et de sa propre main. Bellatrix rigola quand elle vit la larme. Elle la lécha et se mit à rire encore plus fort. La souffrance lui faisait plaisir.

Elle stoppa le sort, Ron se releva et lança un sort de ligotage sur sa mère qui toucha sa cible. Un éclair de soulagement traversa ses yeux, mais l'épuisement lui avait fait oublier que Bellatrix se servait de sa mère contre lui et que par conséquent elle ne se servait pas de sa propre baguette, elle annula le sort et reprit de plus belle les attaques contre le pauvre garçon.

La situation empira quand Bellatrix jeta des sorts de plus en plus violents contre Ron toujours par le biais de Molly. Ron réussi à esquiver de justesse un Avada, mais il fut un peu lent pour esquiver celui de découpe qui suivi, perdant du coup un doigt. Il hurla et jeta un regard désespéré à sa mère, celle ci pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, mais ses yeux gardaient une expression inhabituelle de froideur, tout comme son visage.

Un éclair vert se dirigea vers lui et il prit une décision. Il laissa l'éclair venir à lui en fermant les yeux tout en lançant un Avada à sa mère. Les deux corps s'effondrèrent au sol sous l'incompréhension totale de Bellatrix.

La bataille finale finit au même moment par la victoire d'Harry. Bellatrix préféra transplaner pour ne pas se faire attraper comme beaucoup de mangemorts, mais quelqu'un avait vu la scène...

_**FIN**_

_Bonsoir, cela fait longtemps que j'ai posté une fiction et ce soir j'ai eu une idée alors j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager. Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer, bonne fin de soirée. Et un merci à ma bêta qui à pris le temps de la corriger._


End file.
